thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
The Tribe
The Tribe is a post-apocalyptic teen drama television series which originally aired on Channel 5 from April 24, 1999 to September 6, 2003, over five series compromising a total of 260 half-hour episodes. The series explores the premise of teenagers and children as they struggle to survive and build a new society in a world where all the adults have been wiped out by a deadly virus, through a teen drama soap opera format. The Tribe was applauded for having teenagers dealing with adult issues, which was not commonplace in television at the time. The fourth series introduced a science fiction technological aspect to the series, which was met with mixed reception by the fan base. The Tribe was broadcast in more than a hundred countries and amassed a large and dedicated fanbase worldwide, earning it status as a cult phenomenon. The show had a strong online presence through the official website Tribeworld, in addition the fandom creating their own fan sites, art and forums. The show's success led to tie-in products and merchandise, including an original musical pop album titled Abe Messiah, novels, magazines, soundtracks and home media releases. The cast went on tours to Europe and the United States to promote the show in media appearances and fan gatherings. As the cast grew older, the broadcaster felt that the series was outgrowing its original premise and The Tribe was cancelled after series five. This led to The New Tomorrow, a series loosely based on The Tribe, targeted at a younger audience. The fans and creators have expressed interest in continuing The Tribe, and there have been several plans and efforts to produce a sixth series, a motion picture or a comic. The series got an official continuation in novels written by A.J. Penn. The series was created by Raymond Thompson and Harry Duffin, produced by the Cloud 9 Screen Entertainment Group in conjunction with the British Channel 5, and was primarily filmed in Wellington, New Zealand. Description Format and themes: Post-apocalypse, survival, teen drama, soap-opera, character relationships. Style: Tribe style. Development Conception The Tribe grew out of an original idea by Raymond Thompson. He grew up in the "hippie" time of the 1960's and was inspired by the rebellious youth culture. As an aspiring writer, he toyed with a story about young people re-building society in their own image. Working in broadcasting at the BBC, Thompson pitched the idea several times, but it was rejected.The Tribe - The Podcast - Interview with Raymond Thompson Following the establishment of the independent production company Cloud 9 and the production of several television series, Thompson was in 1997 approached by Nick Wilson, the head of children's programming for Channel 5 to create "a soap for the millennium targeting a child/adolescent market."Interview: With the Creators of The Tribe - Raymond Thompson and Harry Duffin! on Tribeworld Writer Harry Duffin was brought on board in November the same year, and he and Thompson structured the characters and storylines and an outline for the first episode. Duffin gathered a group of approximately ten writers to help develop the story format. By July 1998, they had produced their first block of four scripts.Tribe Trivia 1: Making the idea for the Tribe real, trivia about the shopping mall on Tribeworld Pre-production for Series 1 began in June 1998. Production History Broadcast and success Online presence: As a show of the millennium, The Tribe had a strong online presence with regular updates to the official website Tribeworld, the official website, and fan sites, fan art, fan fiction and discussion boards created by avid fans. Social media: Facebook and YouTube. Cancellation Series 6. The New Tomorrow. Continuation – Novels Fandom References Category:The Tribe